Prolonged Confinement
by TheSilverCellist
Summary: Warwick has received a little bonus for helping out with the Noxian invasion. A very unwilling little bonus...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The first signs of the impending invasion could be seen on the shore of Ionia. In the distance, almost imperceptible, flickering lights shone bright against the darkening sky. They were a muted yellow colour, a different hue to the clear white of the evening stars. The sound of the lapping waves washed up on the near-empty beach of Southern Ionia. The only soul on the beach was a soldier, a lookout, tasked to monitor the sea. In theory, there should be 15 soldiers acting as lookouts, on regular rotation. Ionia was an island after all, and the only method of invasion was by sea. It was therefore of the upmost priority that the surrounding waters were kept under constant observation.

It was a trick really, the reason why a single man slept on the beach, not even doing his small job correctly. A small boat, disguised as an ally's merchant vessel, had dropped anchor at Port Irachai in Southern Ionia. Its small crew had one task only – infect the small garrison's water supply with Warwick's formula before going on their way. As a result, 14 soldiers were currently sleeping on the floor of their Headquarters' dining room, and the only one who managed to escape had succumbed to the the potion's effects not long after.

The lights of the arriving Noxian armada became a haze on the horizon. By the time they were sighted by the guard of another beach, it would be too late. The ships drifted on, their black sails flickering innocently in the wind, their crew totally silent.

Captain John Darrowson was woken by his rumbling stomach. He remembered he had hardly eaten anything for dinner and groaned with frustration and annoyance.

"Zelos!" he called out, rising slowly.

There was no answer, and with a start, Darrowson quickly checked his surroundings. He was right – he was on the beach, but totally by himself.

"What the hell happened", he said. "I can't remember anything…"

That's when he saw the ships. He backed into the cliff face behind him, unable to believe his eyes.

"Zelos!" he tried to shout, but his voice came out as a croak.

Darrowman lost it. He sprinted towards cliff's ladder, knowing that protocol demanded it to be burnt immediately. The boats were close enough for him to hear the shouts of hundreds of sailors, close enough for someone to reach him possibly before he managed to reach the top.

"Screw the protocol" Darrowman spat, grabbing onto the first wooden rung and hauling himself up. A shout – something smashed into his leg. He fell. He tried to twist himself up again, but something else struck his chest. He fell dead on the sand.

"Major Warwick sir? The troops encountered resistance in the Southern villages. Apparently the villages blockaded the main street and formed some sort of bowmen unit. The men want your permission to use some of Singed's new toys…"

Warwick grunted. "You know that Zaun's presence here is a well-kept secret. Think diplomatically idiot. The fire cannons have been unloaded by now, surely?"

"Well not exactly… I've been told that –"

Warwick closed the 3 metre gap in less than a second and grabbed the startled officer by his collar. "I don't care what you were told," he snarled. "We need to subdue the population quickly and efficiently, before the Ionians can rustle up a force that might give us trouble. Now get out there and do your job."

"But sir, I'm not sure I know – "

But Warwick was already turning around. He threw one last comment behind his back as he walked away: "It's pretty fucking obvious what you have to do. Call yourself a soldier. I'm a fucking chemist and I fight wars better than you."

The night air was cool on Warwick's bare back as he strode past the supplies being unloaded from their ships. He grabbed his shirt and slung it over his back as he walked. He could barely contain his excitement. It had taken a lot of persuading to get him on this invasion. While he did enjoy mindless slaughter, the sort that had been promised to him, he wouldn't be able to mix his concoctions as easily in Ionia. That wasn't the main reason though. The main reason was something he had never admitted to anyone.

Six months previously, Warwick had been a guest in Noxus. The relationship between Zaun and Noxus had always been strong, and with the new trade deal they were proposing, it looked to be stronger than ever. As he had been walked down one of the streets on the way back from a meeting, he glimpsed something that had made his heart stop. In one of the windows, just before the curtains were hastily drawn, Warwick had seen a flash of red hair. It shouldn't have been enough, but he was already obsessed. He wanted more.

Warwick scaled the wall quickly, investing his hands with as much magic as he possessed, allowing them to stick to the darkened bricks. His heart pumping, he slowly opened the curtains, trying to avoid opening them enough that he could be seen. What he saw shocked him.

Standing by a dressing cabinet, clothed only in a small dressing gown, was a red-headed child. Her red hair was flame-coloured, like Katarina, but softer, like silk. Her milky skin was pale. Warwick was so surprised that he forgot about discretion, and the girl looked round in horror. He saw a brief flash of her enormous blue eyes before he fell from the wall. The nine-year-old ran to the window, but he had already disappeared from the ground beneath.

In the alleyway behind the child's house, Warwick was breathing heavily. He couldn't deny what he felt – he was besotted with a child.

Now, in the present day, he chuckled to himself. Yes, there had been one thing that had managed to persuade him to join the expedition. In the hull of one of the ships, he found an enormous wooden crate. His name was inscribed on its case, and the men knew that to touch this crate was to face instant death.

The top of the crate was not solid at all, but was instead a series of wooden bars. Warwick pushed it onto its side, revealing what lay inside. "Hello Annie," he said, smiling at the drugged body. "I hope you had a pleasant journey."

**Please rate and review. If you have any comments, any constructive criticize, please don't hesitate to leave it in the comments box or send me a personal message. I'll do my best to reply to all PMs. This is only the first chapter, so there won't be that much to say so far :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the jolting that woke her. When Annie opened her eyes, her heart rate quickened. She could see nothing. For about five seconds the terrifying prospect of being blind confronted her, before a few rays of light seeped through the gaps in the walls. Wait a sec, she thought, trying to sit up. Those aren't walls… Annie realised she was in a cart, and if she concentrated hard enough, she could hear the slow paced clops of the horses pulling it. It took a few more seconds before she realised she was tied to a pole on the cart walls. She tried pulling herself, shouting weakly in frustration and desperation, but to no avail.

It was then that the full situation hit her. She had been kidnapped. She had no idea where she was, where she was going, or who took her. A low sob escaped from her mouth, and she bit her wobbling lip, trying to keep control. "Please…", she whispered to herself, "Keep calm, keep calm. Maybe it's a ransom? You'll be sent back home after the money is paid, and I'll live happily ever after!" The prospect cheered her up a little, and the smallest flicker of hope returned to her mind. Slumping on the floor, Annie tried to listen to the sounds coming from outside. It was useless. There was nothing interesting or noteworthy to hear, especially nothing that might give her any ideas on where she was. Maybe it was just best to sleep… Annie drifted away, her little head resting against the bumpy cart.

A few hours later, Annie woke up. They had obviously stopped, and she heard a few muffled voices from outside. Pressing her ear to the wood yielded no returns, and she gave a huff of annoyance. She crossed her arms as if sulking. Her ears perked up, one of the voices was getting closer! Confronted by a mixture of grim anticipation and genuine fear, Annie could hear the soft _thump thump _of her heart thudding against her chest. "I can't do this, I can't do this" she whispered mortified.

Sunlight. The inside of the cart was flooded with naked light and only the soft silhouettes of two men could be seen.

"Hello there my lovely, it's time to get you home" a deep voice said.

Home? _Home?_ A thrill went through Annie's body, but with sick realisation saw where they were standing. The land was unmistakably Ionia. She had been there a couple of months ago. Ionian trees swayed in the moist Ionian air. She could also see the gentle Ionian Sea staring at her, mocking her.

"Home…" she muttered with disgust. One of the men turned around and grabbed her.

"This is your new home now" he grinned.

Annie lost it. She screamed, tried to kick him in the shin, and sprinted as fast as she could towards the sea. "Help me!" she shouted desperately, "help me please! I've been kidnapped! I've been-" Rough hands grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her to face him. She felt herself forced to the ground. The man didn't seem to care about her crying, tying her hands together and gagging her crudely by shoving cloth into her mouth and securing it with a scrap of fabric. Annie's eyes were swollen red from crying, imploring him, begging him to let her go.

He ignored her. "Don't ever do that again," he said angrily. "When you see him, you'll realise that were he to see you try and escape like that…" The man chuckled and made a sign to ward off evil. "I feel for you kid, I really do."

Who? Annie wanted to ask, but her mouth was fastened. She could feel the dirty fabric resting against her tongue and had to fight her natural gag reflexes. It was too big to push around, taking up all the space she had. She shook her head again, new tears springing into her eyes. The man was gesturing for her to go ahead – in front of him so he could see her at all times.

"Not long now kid, it's just through those trees over there." He said, pointing towards a dense forest a few minutes walk away.

With her hands tied behind her back, and unable to talk, Annie felt herself humiliated and scared, but pressed on. She tripped on a small stone and crashed onto the soft earth. "Get up!" The man roared, charging over to her. Wretched, she tried to, but with no arms to help her, she couldn't. "Get up!" He roared again, slapping her hard. Shaking on the floor, Annie felt herself freeze. She couldn't move… she was so scared… she couldn't move. Help me mummy, she thought, looking up to the sky, her vision blurry through the tears. If you can hear me… help me…

Annie was brought back to reality by a kick in the back. The pain jolted her. Her companion swore and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her to her feet. If she were ungagged, her scream would have been heard from miles away. Instead, it was muted in the cloth, unheard.

They made their way into the trees. Every time Annie fell, she was given a kick and told to get up. Once, she was too slow, and the man pushed her into the ground again, telling her that she was useless and a stupid little girl. Finally, she saw their destination. It was a small house in a clearing, almost like the ideal homes described in faery tales. It was one story, large windows at the front, glinting in the light over-head. The yellow thatched roof was pretty, and Annie would otherwise have appreciated it. She could hear a stream nearby, but before she could glance around, Annie was pushed towards the black door.

_Knock. Knock._

Annie could hear a grunt on the other side of the door. The door opened a little and she could see the shadow of a large man standing on the other side. A voice came from the inside, low and husky.

"Blindfold her." It was not an invitation, it was a command, made by someone used to his orders being obeyed without question. Annie was afraid. Her companion grabbed her and she everything went dark. The fabric of the blindfold tickled her nose and was tied behind her head. She could feel herself being pushed in through the door, and the warm interior engulfed her. She was lead someone and sat down. The chair felt comfy, but Annie couldn't appreciate it. She had to hear what the men were saying. They were engaged in conversation.

"So. How was the journey? She looked a snug little package last time I saw her sleeping on that boat."

Low chuckling. "It was smooth. The little bitch couldn't walk properly. She kept falling over."

Annie heard the mysterious new man draw in breath. "I hope she didn't injure herself on the way…"

Her previous companion hesitated. "Well… I had to hit her on the way a bit… you know, to punish her for being slow… I thought –"

Annie jumped as he shouted "WHAT?! If there is one scratch on her perfect little body, one blemish on her smooth skin… I wouldn't want to be you."

Annie was confused. How could the man have seen much of her skin? And what did he mean by "perfect little body"? In what way was her body perfect? What exactly did he want with her?

The two men lowered their voices to a whisper. Annie didn't dare try to lean in and listen. She was completely unbound, but also perfectly within the sight of either of them. She too scared to even more her head. Then she heard the sound of a door slamming. Silence. Footsteps heading towards her. She could hear his breathing.

Suddenly, Annie felt her blindfold taken off. The room was extremely cosy, it reminded her of her own house. The fireplace gently crackled in the corner, sending off waves of heat. A large rug covered the floor, the oak table stood proud in the center, a bowl of fruit resting on its surface. Around the walls, pictures and paintings and a large deer's head were hung. Across the various counters, mostly in what seemed to be the kitchen, lay a selection of glass bottles, filled with different liquids. It looked like the house of a potion-maker or a spell-caster.

"Do you like it? It's very humble, but I manage."

Annie's head spun around to her left. A tall man looked down at her. His hair was jet black, his skin tanned, and his eyes were surprisingly kind. Or, at least, that's what they looked like. He was muscly, clearly, and he wore his clothes casually, as if unaware of his impressive bulk. She didn't answer. His blue eyes bore into her.

Annie took a breath. "Please mister, why am I here?"

The man's eyes twinkled in amusement. "So you don't like it?"

"No, I do – it… it reminds me of my home." Annie blushed. "Please let me go home?"

He ignored her, "So you do? A pity, because you won't be staying up here. This is where I receive my guests, discuss business. My, ah… retreat, you might call it." He chuckled. "No my dear, follow me." He led the way through a door into another room, the washroom. A metal bath stood in the corner, surrounded by pots and cupboards. Annie was pushed against the wall as he heaved the bath away from the corner, his muscles straining. With it out of the way, a barely visible trapdoor was revealed. He grinned, opening it and pushing her down.

At the bottom of the ladder was a tiny space, perhaps 3 feet wide, with a single door on one of the walls. The man pulled a set of keys and opened the door, gesturing for her to go first. It hadn't quite occurred to Annie why he was leading her down, but when she was the contents of the room, her heart dropped. Fresh tears sprung into her eyes, and she tried to go back up. Her way was blocked.

A double bed was tucked away in the corner, its sheets newly pressed and washed. An oil lap sat across a bedside table, flickering and casting its long shadows on the wall. A larger table sat in the other corner. That was it. Aside from that it was completely bare. There were no windows underground, and no natural light.

"There are three rooms down in my special basement", the man said, ignoring her loud sobbing. "Over there is your bathroom. In here is your bedroom. That door over there… you'll find out about later." He grinned. Annie collapsed on the floor.

"I think I'll let you rest the first night. One final thing, before I leave." Annie didn't look up. She looked straight down, not moving. He spoke again: "Take your clothes off. Now."

Annie's head shot up. She gasped "Wha -"

He shook his head angrily. "I'll get you better clothes tomorrow. Now _off!"_

Annie couldn't move. She could barely breathe. He charged over to her and grabbed her shirt. She tried to claw him away, but he'd already ripped it off. "You wear a bra? Bit young aren't you. Never mind… all the better." He grabbed her bra and pulled it off her chest, snapping the cord on her skin and causing her to cry out. Tears of frustration leaked down her body, wet unanswered tears. She tried to grab the bed, but he just pulled her skirt off with her hanging on to one of the corners.

"Stop resisting you little bitch, you'll learn that soon enough."

Finally he tore off her panties, leaving her completely naked. Annie was catatonic. No-one outside her family had ever seen her naked. He pulled her up by her arm, ignoring her pleas, and pushed her towards the wall, chaining her two arms to different points. When he was finished, her body made a Y shape, with her two arms held up by chains. He stood back to look at her.

"I see that clout bruised you… here" The man reached out to touch the spot. Annie tried to move away, but the chains restricted her movement. His hands trailed over her arms, squeezing, rubbing.

"Tomorrow you're going to make me so happy," he breathed. "You're so beautiful."

He untied her hands swiftly and made towards the trap door. Before he shut the door, he turned to her and said, "Don't try getting out, it's locked. And don't try screaming or making noise either, it's impossible to hear anything from upstairs. Goodbye Annie, I'll see you tomorrow."

Annie had been mistaken. It wasn't kindness she had seen in his eyes – it was cruelty. The door slammed. Annie was alone.


End file.
